In Those Eyes
by curcio
Summary: Untill she could get lost in his eyes and forget everything and everyone...in those eyes she'd love to stay. rated T for mentions of adult situations


A/N: Ok so its 9:43 pm and i should be doing math or be asleep but im not in the mood for either though im like so far behind in school its not funny. But anyway i am in such a HP mood and fanfic mood i want to write till my fingers hurt!! _Song: Thinking Of You -Katy Perry_

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

Hermione Granger slipped out of the common room headed to their secret meeting place. She never thought that this would happen. Her sneaking out to meet him of all people. They weren't doing anything. Just talking and hanging out. But it was getting serious. Flirting was a common thing between her and Draco now.

One day it took a turn for the good. They had been running, a past time for them, and she had tripped and took him down with her. She landed on her back, with him on top of her. Laughing she looked up into his silver eyes and smiled even brighter. His lips were parted and he was panting, she couldnt help but wonder what they felt like.

As if reading her mind he lowered his lips to hers. He softly kissed her, opening his mouth slightly. Responding was easy, and she didnt take long to either. Lifting his head he looked down at her and asked, "Do you want to be my girl?"

"Sure. As long as you do that again." Laughing he kissed her again, long and slow. After that night nothing stopped them from meeting each night. And each time the kisses got longer. Soon clothes were taken off. Mainly his/her shirt, but then it got really serious. They made love that night, more than once.

It changed everything at that point. They knew that being that serious was going to be hard. But the managed it for almost the entire school year. Thankfully they remembered contraptives each time, and made sure they did. No one, no one at all knew, well except Dumbledore. He knew all that happened in his school.

It was 6th year and no one knew what was going to happen that summer. War broke out they had to fight eachother. She had to cast Curcio on him infront of everyone just so no one would know they were friends. After that he fought with her. Constantly bickering about anything that he could think of.

That broke the relationship there. She couldnt see how he was being so mean. As if any of the times the made love, or in his words 'fucked', meant nothing to him. She tried to see what was the matter. She asked and begged for forgiveness but he just shoved her out of the way and left the room each time she tried.

"Just forget it ever happened Granger. It was just sex ok? Nothing more nothing less. Well I did degrade myself when I slept with you...a Mudblood."

"You don't mean that. You said you loved me. I heard it and you said it!"

"The only reason I told you that is so you'd keep putting out for me. Don't you get it Granger? I used you and I'll admit it, you were good. Just move on, and forget me."

"Malfoy..." Tears ran down her face as she looked over at him. He was leaned against a wall his arms folded, his chin resting in his hand, with an bored look on his face. "Fine. Just shove off then Malfoy. It never happened and never will again."

_You said move on _

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best is all I'll ever know _

She left the battle ground from there. Wanting to get away from there she headed home. But being there didn't help that was desprate to forget him. So she owled to Ron and asked him to come over. He knew she had dated a guy that broke her heart. So he let her cry on his shoulder thinking it was someone that he knew and liked. Never thinking about it being Malfoy. That was the farthest person from his mind. He rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings to her.

_'Cause when I'm with him _

_I'm thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What would you do if _

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

She looked up at Ron and smiled a watery smile. He smiled back hopeing to get a better one out of her. She laughed at his goffy face. His eyes sparkled with mirth. They were the most stunning shade of blue she had seen. But they weren't Draco Malfoy's eyes. "Stay the night Ron. Don't leave me."

"Hermione, let me make you feel better. Let me help you forget the git who hurt you." She nodded yes and let him do what he pleased. He made love to her that night. But it wasn't Draco. She tried to think of Ron, but all she could see was his eyes and lips. Ron's hands were smaller and weren't as callosed. He was so different from him that it got confusing, trying to keep up with who she was actually with.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself _

The next morning she woke up in Ron's arms. She thought for a minute it was Malfoy. But sadly when she opened her eyes she saw red hair and freckles. Sighing she rolled onto her back. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. She laughed and pulled them back down. Rolling back onto her side she looked into his corn blue eyes and sighed.

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself _

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched and I was burned _

_Oh I think you should know..._

Draco sat in his bedroom that night he broke it off with her. He had to, to keep peace in his life. His father threatened to tell the Dark Lord. His own mother, his godfather, his friends, all of them battered him about it. At first no one talked about it, hoping it was just a faze. Then he started to say he was in love, and that was the straw that broke the camels back. Lucius ordered him to end it and end it then.

So he broke it off with her. The most horrible thing he had ever tried to do. It tore him up inside to see her cry. I hurt him to see the way she acted. His soul felt like it was ripped apart breaking the heart of the one thing in this world that made him happy.

He lifted the glass of Firewhiskey to his mouth and took a sip, letting it burn his throat. All his troubles were melting away. He was feeling pretty good now that he had only a third of the bottle to go. Leaning his head one the window he closed his eyes remembering one of the best memories of her.

_"Don't go to fast. I'm still new to this." _

_"I won't. I'm right here I won't let go, I promise." Kicking slowly off the ground he brought the broom to a hover over the ground. Her eyes were squessed tight and her hands gripped onto his tighter. "I can't feel my hands love and we're onlt two feet from the ground." Opening her eyes she looked down to see the tips of her shoes just barely grazing the grass. "Oh." Laughing he pulled the broom up and started drifting forward..._

He could remember every detail of that night. Her eyes, her hair, her jumper and jeans. She smelled like green apples and her eyes sparkled in to moon light. Oh her eyes if he could only see her eyes and her smile once more...

_Your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door and_

_Take me away _

_Oh no more mistakes_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

His eyes were her favorite thing about him. Silver and on occasion light blue depending on what he wore. She sat looking at her bedroom door after Ron left, willing him to bust it down and come take her away. Hoping he would tell her it was just a dream, that he was under the Imperius, she'd take anything at this point! But sadly the mintues turned to hours and her mother started to worry. She became a shell, not talking to anyone, eating very little, and not even reading.

She still got up and took care of herslef and Crookshanks. She vowed not to tell anyone about what happened that night. Untill she could look him in the face and say hello. Untill she could get lost in his eyes and forget everything and everyone...in those eyes she'd love to stay.

* * *

A/N: Well heres my first one shot! im happy with the way it turned out! i checked over it and everything is spelled right and is spaced right and all that junk. so hope ya likes dont think there will be a sequal tho...maybe idk

* * *


End file.
